vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger (Angra Mainyu)
|-|In Shirou's Body= |-|Black Iri= |-|True Form= Summary Avenger is the Avenger-class Servant of an Einzbern Master during the Third Holy Grail War. His real name is Angra Mainyu, the embodiment of All the World's Evil. He was once a normal, good-natured young man, but he was randomly selected by his people to be burdened with every evil in the world, and his name was wiped from the Avesta, The Universal Revelation of Inscribed Creation. He was tortured and sacrificed, driven insane by pain and hatred, and forcibly transformed into the source of all sins so that his people could live as "good." The experience filled him with hate, but he accepted the sins of all humanity. His sacrifice eased the fears of the people, and despite being an evil being, he became a Heroic Spirit and was summoned during the Third Holy Grail War thanks to his status as the King of Daemons. However, being just an average human in life, Avenger was quickly killed. With his death, he was absorbed into the Holy Grail, but a dark miracle occurred as the Grail responded to the wishes imprinted onto him, transforming into a daemon, the source of All the World's Evil. This corrupted the Grail, turning it into an engine of destruction that would realize any wish granted through it through the most violent and horrific of means. In this pure state, as a nothingness lacking identity or definition, slumbering within the Grail, Angra Mainyu awaited his birth, as the Holy Grail sought to give him a fit body through the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. Before he could gain such a form, the Holy Grail was destroyed during the events of Fate/stay night, leaving Avenger to endure in a spiritual state, searching for one last wish to grant. Saving the dying Bazett Fraga McRemitz, he gives her wish, recreating the Fifth Holy Grail War in her dreams and becoming her Servant. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 6-C with Tawrich and Zarich, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans. | Unknown | At least 6-C, likely much higher Name: Avenger. Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil, King of Daemons Origin: Fate/stay night Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Heroic Spirit, Avenger-class Servant, Embodiment of All the World's Evil | Holy Grail, Daemon Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Recreated Fuyuki in a world of dreams for Bazett), Pain Manipulation (Can reflect the pain of his own injuries onto others, inscribing it onto their very soul), Time Manipulation (Can create a four-day time loop), Statistics Amplification (Can vastly increase his own abilities so he can fight on par with other Servants, but dies in the process), Possession, can utilize Shirou's abilities when possessing his body, Nonexistent Physiology in spirit form, Servant Physiology, Rage Power and Empowerment with Avenger, Limited Resistance to Memory Manipulation with Oblivion Correction, likely many other abilities (As a weak Grail, he can still grant wishes, having created Bazett's looping world of dreams in this way) |-|Black Shadow=Absorption (Can take in and absorb others, can break down organic matter into magical energy with a touch), Mind Manipulation (The Black Shadow destroys the minds of those it affects, and can corrupt Servants and distort their mentality), Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, possibly Immortality (Type 5; Shirou notes that it may not even have a concept of death) |-|Holy Grail=Magic, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Possesses an incomplete Heaven's Feel), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Absorption, Possession, Resurrection (Resurrected Kirei and replaced his heart), Telepathy, Regeneration (At least High-Low; regenerated from having parts of his body blown apart by Enuma Elish. Low-Godly over time; after being destroyed at the end of Fate/stay night, Avenger was able to reform as his Servant form from a spiritual state), Immortality (Types 3 and 6) Attack Potency: Wall level (Claims himself to be the weakest Servant and is weaker than even Bazett, but still much stronger than ordinary humans). Island level with Tawrich and Zarich (Managed to fight against Saber, parrying her strikes with his blades and even catching a slash meant to kill him, though a Mana Burst instantly shattered both weapons, and he has the skill to hold off most other Servants even if he can't defeat them), higher with Murderous Intent (Boosts his strength past his limits to allow him to temporarily fight on par with a first-class Servant, but it wasn't enough to overpower Saber). Unknown against humans (As All the World's Evil, his knowledge and nature apparently allow him to defeat any human, even a theoretical one superior to Heroic Spirits). | Unknown (Does not rely on physical power, instead of absorbing its foes and destroying their minds. Said to be capable of overwhelming any Servant summoned by the Grail; instantly shattered Lancer's runic barrier, which can block great Noble Phantasms, overcame and absorbed Berserker and even Gilgamesh, but couldn't pierce Shirou's skin when he was transforming into swords) | At least Island level (Maintains and is responsible for the summoning of every Servant of the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, provides Sakura's near limitless supply of magical energy, and ultimately absorbs all the souls of participating Servants. The Grail's destruction caused a flood and fire that destroyed much of Fuyuki very quickly, and he caused strong tremors while he was still an unborn fetus), likely much higher (If the Grail was able to finish birthing Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil would flood out into the world with 5.6 billion curses that would drown the planet and eradicate most, if not all, of humanity. Vlad stated that the Holy Grail could "incinerate eras"). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a casual Saber, striking three or four times for each of her attacks), higher with Murderous Intent (Boosts his speed past its limits, apparently increasing it a hundredfold times or more in his fight with Saber, but was still ultimately outpaced) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class. Island Class with Tawrich and Zarich, higher with Murderous Intent. Unknown against humans | Unknown (Shattered Lancer's runic barrier but couldn't harm Shirou) | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Unknown (Potentially lacks a concept of death and is intangible, making it incredibly difficult to harm and destroy) | Island level (Was able to survive a casual release of Enuma Elish, but was severely damaged by Archer and destroyed by Saber on multiple occasions) Stamina: Superhuman. While above a human's endurance, he can't last long against Servants and will eventually fall to exhaustion, struggling against his own limits to fight against a casual Saber within a short period. | Unknown. Range: Extended melee range, at least Kilometers with Reality Warping (Recreated all of Fuyuki in a world of dreams, looping time in it every four days) | Tens of Meters (The Black Shadow can swallow an area of fifty meters all at once) | At least Kilometers (Would drown and destroy Fuyuki in a short span of time), likely much higher Standard Equipment: *'Tawrich and Zawrich:' The Left and Right Hand Fang Grinders, named for Daevas, a pair of reverse-grip knives. They are parrying weapons designed to catch a sword, and then retaliate while the blade is caught. They are just standard weapons, however, and were easily destroyed by Saber's Mana Burst, though Zarich was able to stop a serious, though unenhanced, swing. Intelligence: Avenger has instinctual knowledge on humans that makes him comparable in killing capacity to Primate Murder and ORT, but he lacks in capability when it comes to other things, claiming that even his own Master surpasses him in fighting ability. He can still fight defensively with incredible power, capable of lasting for an extended period even when fighting against a group of far superior enemies. As the Grail, he lacks a will himself, only acting through those he possesses, absorbing their knowledge and personalities. Weaknesses: Avenger must remain alive and conscious to use Verg Avesta, and it can only be used on a single target. Also, because he must be lethally injured to be able to use it on other Servants effectively, it is usually useless without someone to back him up and will result in his death. Using Murderous Intent will vastly increase his capabilities, but will also ultimately kill him in the process. Avenger also cannot fight while in spirit form, and as the Grail, his Low-Godly regeneration takes time and will bring him back as a Servant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shade: Angra Mainyu can take the form of a shadowy, wolf-like monster. Whenever he is killed, his remains take this form, an undead state similar in nature to daemons, though weaker. However, they can still easily kill humans, though they aren't much of a match against Servants on their own. The trouble is that thanks to Unlimited Raise Dead, they appear in massive numbers made up of all of Angra Mainyu's previous deaths. Unlimited Raise Dead: Infinite Ruin: A time loop created by Bazett's wish, causing the time to loop every four days in a world of dreams and producing shade in each world, spawning countless shades throughout countless loops. Shade.jpg|A Shade Corrupted Grail.jpg|The Grail, corrupted by Angra Mainyu Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil: The nature of Angra Mainyu, that of a normal man cursed with All the World's Evil. It is normally not all that useful against Servants, only designating his soul as an existence tailored towards killing, and is the origin of his supernatural skill in killing humans. He has the instinctual knowledge needed to fulfill his role as All the World's Evil, making him a being that can slay even the strongest humans. In terms of human killing ability, he is on par with ORT and Primate Murder. He keeps up in quality but lacks their speed. After he is absorbed by the Holy Grail, which becomes an incarnation of All the World's Evil, its abilities are heavily amplified by the wish-granting nature of the Grail, which seeks to bring him into existence. Now, it is more a curse than a wish-granting machine, an affliction that interprets any wishes it is confronted with in the most destructive possible ways. After being corrupted, the Grail becomes capable of summoning non-heroic Servants, such as Gilles de Rais, Medea, and Medusa. The Grail first births him as an endless black mud that taints everything it touches, a curse that will flood over the world and strike down all humans equally with 5.6 billion curses. The scourge is so strong that it stains all it touches, breaking down their body, mind, and soul, driving them insane with fear and pain. It turns the emotions they feel in death into magical energy to propagate itself. It near inevitably kills anyone it touches, ultimately claiming Kiritsugu Emiya's life years after he was exposed to it. It can, however, be resisted by those with exceptionally powerful wills, such as Shirou Emiya, and Gilgamesh, whose ego is too strong to be tainted by such an affliction. When it comes to Servants, it instead "blackens" them, shifting their alignment to evil and incarnating them in the world. They become incredibly strong at the cost of losing much of their sanity and restraint, recklessly using up their magical energy without hesitation. In this manner, he claims both Berserker and Saber, turning the latter into her altered state. Servants with less heroic stories can resist its effects as they are similar, allowing True Assassin to handle the curse without much danger. Angra Mainyu will eventually be birthed by the Grail in a physical form of great size and power, far surpassing his regular limits as a Servant. Shadow Sakura.jpg|The Shadow materializing behind Sakura Sakura Shadow.jpg|Sakura's Shadow *'The Black Shadow:' In Heaven's Feel, Avenger comes into the world in the form of a Black Shadow that acts as Sakura's shadow. It takes on her desires and acts on them, targeting those she dislikes during its nightly hunts for magical energy. At first, it only drains enough magical power to leave its victims unconscious, but it quickly starts to consume them in their entirety. It is intangible and incorporeal, incapable of being affected by conventional attacks, and potentially lacks even a concept of death. Its touch corrodes all it comes into contact with, carrying on the curse of All the World's Evil, dissolving organic matter and breaking it down into magical energy, consuming their souls as well. It can spread out over an area like mud, or absorb all the energy in an area to explode and swallow everything around it. It can also be used to repair the damage done to Sakura's body, teleport her, and restrain others with tentacles so that they can be easily consumed. Noble Phantasms Avesta.jpg|Avenger using Verg Avesta Avesta 2.jpg|Saber afflicted by Verg Avesta Avesta FGO.gif|Avenger using Verg Avesta in Fate/Grand Order Verg Avesta: False Copy of Inscribed Creation: A primal curse of simple retribution. It reflects the pain of any damage dealt to him back to his opponent, mirroring the pain without the wounds by inscribing it onto their soul. This pain won't fade until Avenger's wounds are healed or he dies. It's a reasonably weak Noble Phantasm, requiring Avenger to be alive yet wounded severely enough for it to be useful. Due to his low grade as a Servant, wounds, and pain that would be minor if not entirely irrelevant for other Servants can kill him. Magic Resistance negates it, as well; higher Magic Resistance like Saber's would intensify Avenger's pain and wounds, but when the right conditions are met, those being he can only use it once against the same target and must be alive to use it, he can bypass such things. It is only useful in combat against Servants as a distraction. Class Skills Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hate of others and takes it onto themselves. Avenger converts damage, and malice turned on him into magical energy and grew in strength using it. Oblivion Correction: An Avenger never forgets, attacking from beyond oblivion with greater strength than other Servants, increasing the power of their blows whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. Self-Replenishment (Mana): A skill that allows Avenger to replenish his magical energy over time. Personal Skills Murderous Intent: When one participates in a fight with no chance of survival and a willingness to die, the only form of combat known to the weakest of all Heroic Spirits, Avenger. When utilized, Avenger ignores the limits of his body, increasing his speed and power by an exceptional amount, allowing him to match first-class Servants in what time he has before the strain kills him. Key: Servant | The Black Shadow | The Holy Grail Gallery Angra Mainyu.png|Avenger in Fate/hollow ataraxia Angra Mainyu FGO.png|Avenger in Fate/Grand Order Angra Mainyu FGO3.png|Avenger's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Angra Mainyu FGO4.png|Avenger's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Rusalka Schwagerin (Dies Irae) Rusalka's Profile (Base Rusalka and Angra in The Holy Grail were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Crazy Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Dream Users Category:Element Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users